1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise reducing device for an undercarriage of a track-type vehicle, and more particularly to track shoes in a link shoe assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noise is produced from the undercarriage of a track-type vehicle equipped with a linked chain of track shoes when the vehicle runs. The major sources for such a noise or metallic impact noise is due to the contact between the teeth of a sprocket and a bushing which couples adjoining track links together; the contact between the rolling surface of an idler and a track link; and the contact between the rolling surface of a carrier roller and a track link.
To avoid this, there have been proposed many attempts, in which for instance, rubber pads are bonded to the side surfaces of a sprocket, flange surfaces of an idler and carrier rollers so as to avoid metal-to-metal contact between these members and a track link. However, an attempt to interpose a rubber pad between two metallic members is not recommendable because of premature wear and damages of rubber pads due to their direct contact with the movable portions of a track link.
In addition, the provision of such rubber pads in the undercarriage of a track-type vehicle results in an increase in a manufacturing cost and a need for modification in a large scale. Furthermore, the attaching and removing operations of rubber pads are attended with considerable difficulties.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a suitable linked chain of track shoes which avoid the noise and wear problems associated with the prior art.